The Secret of Nature
by LightningDanino23
Summary: Zane finds a wounded girl in the forest. This girl possess a powerful necklace who can bring disastrous consequences if it's in the wrong hands. Now the ninjas, especially one of the group, must protect her when a new evil rises. Little did they know that she hides a secret that even she doesn't know. Like nature itself, it will be unexpected... (Better than summary xD) AU story.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction story! I wrote it a long time ago (like this summer xD) because I wasn't sure about it, but here it is. This story takes place after the defeat of the Overlord and there isn't going to have the Rebooted part. Like every stories in fanfiction, I do not own Ninjago, only my OC.**

**R & R**

**So hope you'll like it, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>The Secret of Nature: Prologue<span>

It was a nice day at Yamakaze village. A really small village with a few houses in the middle of nowhere. It's located in the mountain regions of Ninjago. I've been here for three days, the people are very kind with travelers. Unfortunately, I must leave to find another village. I've been traveling like this for about ten years. I don't like to stay in the same place for a long time. It can't be dangerous for me, especially for the thing I must protect. I remember the exact word of my father before I left a very long time ago.

**_Remember, don't let anyone take your necklace…_**

Since then, I don't trust anyone easily, they can be a threat for me. This is the reason I don't have many friends, in fact… I don't have any. That's why I move from places to places. But before I leave, I need to buy some food at the market. I don't have much money, hopefully I can buy at least a few apples and some water.

I walked to the market with a little bag on my back. The sun was shining brightly today. Even if we're only at the middle of autumn, I don't feel so cold and I'm wearing a pair of short with a simple cloak. I can easily endure the cold. How? I have no idea… The cool breeze is sweeping through my brown-reddish hair.

I arrived at the market as a woman with a sweater greeted me with a smile. "Welcome young lady, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to buy some apples and water please." I asked kindly looking at the fruits as I tightened my cloak around my shoulders. She nodded and went to get my request. A moment later, she came back and put it in my bag.

"It will be five dollars." She says nicely. I winced at the prize. I only have three dollars. Ever since I travel, I didn't have an actual job, just errands from time to time. What am I going to do? I can't steal it, that'll be wrong. Sigh, I'll leave the apples then… I could possibly hunt before nightfall.

"Oh ok, well I'll only buy the water." I said handing my money as I take out the red fruits. My mind is screaming in protest, but I have no choice. She must have seen my face because she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, you can have the apples," the woman revealed putting it back as I blinked in surprise, "I insist."

I looked at her as my eyes is filled with happiness. "Thank you, thank you very much." I put my bag on my back and smiled brightly at her. She took the money and waved at me as I started to walk.

As I took the main street, I saw a little boy with blond hair struggling with some boxes trying to put them on the stand. I tried to help him but I was too late, the boxes fell and all the merchandises were all over the place. I went over the blond boy and squatted down to help him. He quickly look up with curious eyes.

"Here you go." I said gently putting the last box in place. He thanked me shyly as he stood up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob." He whispered timidly staring at his feet.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Melissa." I greeted happily presenting my hand. He shook it hesitantly with a small smile. "Where are you parents? You shouldn't be alone."

I looked around the market frowning in concentration. The place wasn't full of activity, only a few persons here and there. After all, it's just morning.

"My mom's at home and my dad went to buy some things before opening the shop." The blond boy said playing with his sleeves. As is on cue, a tall man arrived with a bag over his shoulder.

"Can I help you, miss?" He questioned with a stern voice putting the bag on the stand.

"It's okay, dad, she helped me with the boxes." His son mentioned pointing the boxes while nudging his shirt as I nodded in agreement.

"Okay then… Mmh, you don't look like someone from here… where are you heading?" The man eyed me with suspicion as I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, I've been here for three days, but I'm leaving today to the next village." I announced tightening my cloak.

"Do you know where it is?" He asked lifting a blond eyebrow as I shook my head. "Well then, you should take the small path when you'll reach the forest. After two hours, you'll find a huge rock. Turn to your left and keep going for a few miles and you'll arrive to the next village."

"Thank you, sir." I responded smiling with a nod. "And have a great day."

"Bye Melissa!" Shouted happily Jacob waving his hands.

I chuckled as I left the market and headed to the exit of the village, towards the entrance of the big forest. The day is still young, I'll probably find the village before the night. I continued my walk but something stopped me as a hand covered my mouth pulling me behind, dragging me to a dark alley. I tried to take a knife from my belt but strong arms kept me steady.

"Shhh, don't worry sweetheart. We only want _something_ from you." Said a deep voice near my ear. My eyes widen at what he meant and I started to scream but it was muffled by his hand.

Oh no… this can't be happening. I must do something, quick!

"Nice one, Dave." Another voice came in front. "Tell the boss we got her."

Wait, what boss? Who are they?! Let me go!

I started to struggle to free myself until I felt a sharp pain on my head. I fell on my knees and dizzily looked up as I saw two other men smiling darkly at me before darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>And voilà! This was my very first chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? What will happen to Melissa? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**P.S: Don't freak out if there's grammar mistakes, I speak French, English is my third language xD **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue and I'll see you in the next chapter! Please review ;)**

**Danino**


	2. The quest

**Hey! So here's the first chapter. I decided to publish it the same day because just the prologue, you guys will be lost xD Anyway, we'll start with our favorite little Nindroid :D**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The quest<span>

**(Zane's POV)**

I sit on the floor of the deck in lotus position and start to meditate.

The morning's ray are embracing my face. Even if we are at the middle of autumn, I can sense the northern wind. Winter will soon arrive…

But in this peaceful environment I sense something.

"Something strange…" I whisper.

I open my eyes slowly, my vision adjust with the light and stand up graciously.

I walk towards the edge of the deck and take a great look at the landscape.

I can hear the dead leaves dancing with the wind. Most of the trees are orange with a mixture of red and yellow, just a few of them are still green.

Why is my sixth sense detecting danger? Last time I felt like this was a long time ago…

A familiar sharp cry of bird reach my ears as I look at the sky. A dark avian is flying above me in circles and responds instantly as I stretch out my right arm.

"Hello, my feathered friend. How are you doing in this fine morning?" I greet my falcon smiling, petting his little head.

My mechanical companion nods in agreement and with his powerful wings, he takes off once again.

I turn away and head back inside. I walk through the hallway and stop in front of the game room. I can already hear the loud noises of my brothers. I let out a sigh and enter. The three of them are literally in front of the TV with chips everywhere.

"Hey! You're cheating." Jay shouts sending a glare at Kai.

"No I'm not!" He responds with his famous smirk.

"Yes you are!" Replies the blue ninja pushing him for he loses his focuses.

"No I'm NOT!" Kai repeats rising his voice as he pushes back.

"Aww man, I lost because of you…" Jay whines letting go of the controller.

"Haha, this is what you get when you mess with me," replies the fire master nudging his brother.

"Guys stop!" Cole yells frowning with concentration.

I chuckle at the scene as I sit on the couch. It's quite amusing to watch them arguing with each other when they are playing.

After a few minutes of intense gameplay between Cole and Kai, the leader wins the round.

"I want a rematch," the red ninja growls.

"Nah, I'm tired of playing." Cole responds stretching his arms.

"Me too, there's nothing to do. We didn't heard the alarm since… forever." Jay states with a yawn.

"It is true, since Lloyd defeated the Overlord five months ago there is no more evil in Ninjago." I mention surprising my blue brother from my right.

"Hey, where did you come from!?" He exclaims with wide eyes.

"Yeah but still, there's must be at least one little problem so we can kick some butts." Kai adds turning off the console.

"Speaking of which… where's Lloyd?" Jay asks again to no one in particular.

"I think he's spending time with his family, after all he deserves it." Cole answers crossing his arms over his chest.

Suddenly the alarm went off as all of us jump in surprise and look around. We perform spinjitzu so we can have our suit on.

"Finally we have some action!" Jay shrieks jumping in excitement.

"Wow talk about timing!" The ninja of fire says pulling off his hood.

"Let's go boys!" Orders our leader heading to the door.

I hope it's not the threat I sensed this morning…

**(Kai's POV)**

We arrive at the bridge, Nya is typing something in the new computer and Sensei Wu is in front of the screen. After the final battle, we decided to rebuild the destiny's bounty so we can travel again. All our equipment have been upgraded and I can say it's pretty cool...

"Hi Nya." Jay says dreamily.

"Oh, hi Jay." she giggles with a blush.

"So what's the problem, sis?" I ask rolling my eyes. They've been together for what… 2 years and they're still embarrassed?

"I don't know, it's Sensei who activate the alarm," she says turning her gaze to me. She then return her focus on the computer.

"Students, I have an important mission for you. I-" the wise man speaks calmly but he's cut off.

"What is it? Is it the serpentine? The stone army?" the lightning master rants.

Ugh, Jay can be so annoying sometime…

"Calm down Jay, let Sensei explain himself." Zane says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Zane, as I was saying I have a special mission for you four. In these part of Kobayashi forest, Nya, show them the map," Sensei Wu starts pointing at the screen, "There's an object I would like you to find. You must bring it to me the soonest possible"

"But it would take the entire day to find _it_ in the forest!" I exclaim putting an emphasis on the word "it".

"If I may, Sensei," Zane ask politely to our teacher while rising his hand. He nods in approval, "what is the object we must search for?"

"Excellent question. You must go to the woods to find my… teapot." our master announces easily.

"What!?" we exclaim in unison shocked for the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha that's right, this mission is only to find his teapot...or is it? What danger do you think Zane sensed? As you can see, I'm a Jaya fan (even if I like ZaneXNya, because of Astrid16 :D). I wasn't really happy when they made this love triangle in Rebooted, but I liked the season anyway. Speaking of which, did you see the new episodes of season 4, it was AMAZING!<strong>

**Also, this story may be sound familiar with other stories because it was inspired by them, so don't be so surprised :) But, the main idea of the story came from me when I was taking the subway, strange isn't? xD**

**Anyway, hope you like it and see you in the next chapter! I'll probably post the next one in a few days, please review :D**

**Have a great day/night,**

**Danino**


	3. The encounter

**Hey everyone and Happy New Year! Hope you had a wonderful good time with your family. So this is the second chapter, it's a little longer than the first two. You'll finally know what happened to Melissa :D How will she escape and who will save her? Find out in here! Oh, I almost forgot, there's little blood in this chapter just for you know. Not too much, but just in case. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The encounter<span>

**(Cole's POV)**

After an hour of protest, Sensei didn't change his mind about the mission. So the others and I arrived at the entrance of Kobayashi forest early in the morning, around 9 o'clock. I didn't want to do this 'special' mission but, hey, it's better than doing nothing.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! He wants us to find his teapot in the middle of the forest!" Jay complains spreading his arms out, showing the trees around us.

"Stop whining! The sooner we start, the better." Kai grunts kicking a small rock on the ground.

"Kai is correct, Cole, do you have a plan?" Zane asks turning his gaze to me.

"Yes I do. So here's the plan: Kai you're going north, Jay south, Zane east and I would search the west part of the forest. At the end of the day, we return to the Bounty. Any other words?" I inform looking at each of them. They shake their heads. "Okay, so good luck anyone, stay safe and see you back at the Bounty."

With that, we each take our directions and start searching the teapot.

"Seriously, why Sensei don't buy another one already?!" I can hear Jay's distant voice on my left.

"Shut up ALREADY!" Kai screams far away from my right. I'm sure he just scared all the animal from here with that shout...

I laugh at my brothers and regain my attention to my mission. I look my surroundings with caution.

The branches trembles softly with the cool breeze as the sunlight penetrates the thin foliage above me.

"I wonder where it could be." I mutter walking on a thick carpet of colorful leafs.

This is going to be a long day, I though as I continue my little journey hearing the beautiful song of the birds.

* * *

><p><strong>(Melissa's POV)<strong>

I open my eyes painfully as I groan, but only see darkness.

Where am I? Am I even awake? I can't even see my hands.

How long I've been here? Hours? Days? I don't know.

Speaking of which, why am I tied to a chair of something? I can barely move.

Mmh…I remember been taken by those mysterious men at the village. I recall a few faces but my memory is a mess. Why would they kidnap me?

Ugh…so many questions…

The back of my head is hurting me, how did I…

*Gasp* I remember now!

I don't feel my necklace anymore, oh no…

Oh crap! This is bad, this is really bad!

I need to leave this place. I try to deliver my hand so I can escape.

I wince in pain, feeling the skin of my wrist be torn everything time I pull. I succeed and take a little knife from my belt.

These people are really dumb, they left my belt with my weapons on it, I thought with a smirk.

I cut the rope of my hands and the one of my feet. I stand up as I adjust my coat and put my hand on my neck.

Sigh, it's still here.

I rub my head and gasp sharply as I feel a bump at the back. Ouch! They really hit me hard, geez…

A sudden bright light ravage the room. I squeeze my eyes shut and collapse to my knees.

I reopen them, feeling a stinging sensation, and see a door at the end of the room.

Perfect, my way out!

I get up quickly and head towards the exit as a wave of dizziness fill my head.

Suddenly a piercing alarm resonates the entire place as red lights starts to flash.

"She's getting away. GET HER!" A man screams through the intercom.

I run a long hallway and look behind me. There is at least three men going after me.

They are getting closer just like before…

The adrenaline pumping through my veins makes me run faster. I turn to the right and see another door. I keep my pace as I push desperately my only way out and notice it leads me outside in a big forest. The strong sunset is blocking my view as I look around frantically trying to find a hiding spot. I gaze over my shoulder as I hear the footsteps and start running again.

I rush into the woods, my cloak clinging through the way, without thinking of the scratches caused by the branches. Is this the same forest back at the village? Ugh, I don't even know where I'm going!

Suddenly, I hear a sharp cry of bird as I look up. I narrow my eyes and notice a dark bird in the sky doing circles. What the…?

"Get back here!" A man growls from behind making me startle.

I continue my sprint for several minutes until I step on a root and fall rolling into the ground.

I cry in pain as a branch cut deeply in my right leg. I put a hand on it and grit my teeth. Great…

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" The first man with brown hair says darkly. The same one from before.

I turn my head quickly to the direction of the voice. I'm surrounded by three muscular persons.

"Stay away from me." I voice strongly putting my hand on my belt, picking up a small blade.

"No, you're coming with us." The second with blond hair man responds walking towards me with a malicious smile.

Instantly I take out a knife and throw it at him. The weapon lands on his shoulder. He screams and orders the two others to attack. They charge at me showing no mercy.

I stand up forgetting the pain of my wound, lift my left leg and perform multiple kicks with enough force to push them back.

The first man falls on a rock knocking him out. One down, two to go.

The second attacks me with a powerful punch aiming my side. I barely dodge it and execute combinations of kicks at him. He didn't have enough time to defend himself making him stumble agains a tree and lose consciousness.

I was so focus on the falling man that I didn't see from my peripheral a fist coming straight at my face. Ugh, I forgot about him…

My entire body is catapult in the air before crashing onto the ground.

I groan in pain trying to get up but my back cry out in protest from the brutal landing. Tears fills my eyes as I move my jaw.

Dizziness sweeps my vision.

I look up and watch with fear as the injured man approaches me slowly.

I close my eyes squeezing my necklace with my hand, preparing myself for my end.

I'm sorry dad… I failed you…

"Aaarrrggg!"

I snap open my eyes and realise that the man is now on the ground clutching on his side. His waist is slowly getting covered by ice. I narrow my surroundings, trying to focus. I notice there's a masculine figure spinning in mid-air gracefully surrounded by a swirl of snow and ice, coming out from a bush.

The white masked man lands in front of his target and with one hit, he knocks him out. He picks up a pair of golden shuriken and within a blink, they disappeared in thin air. Whoa…

Seeing there's no more danger, the mysterious savior turn himself to face me.

On instinct I grab my last knife and throw it at him.

My weapon graze his left arm, catching him off guard.

His icy blues eyes widen in surprise, but doesn't fight back.

Instead, he only presents his gloved hand without thinking about the blood staining his white robe.

"Don't worry, you are safe now," A velvety voice says with a concern but at the same time with a charming voice, "Let me help you."

I slowly sit up, hissing in pain as I watch him suspiciously.

Can I really trust him? Maybe it's a trap, maybe he wants to steal my necklace or worse… then… why do I feel safe?

I stare at his hand for several seconds and everything become a blur.

I look up at those beautiful eyes of his before darkness consumes me. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's right, it's Zane! :D Anyway, how was it? The next chapter will only have Zane's POV, it's a little short, but it's not so bad xD<strong>

**I would like to thank TheRealBlaireNightwing and RapidstarJ for the review, really appreciate it!**

**Have a great day/night and Happy 2015! Don't forget to review ;)**

**Danino**


	4. An unexpected find

**Here's the chapter 3! It's about Melissa's rescue but in Zane's POV. This chapter is short in comparaison with the others, sorry about that. Anyway, there's going to have some blood, not too much, don't woory :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: An unexpected find<span>

**(Zane's POV)**

_Moments before the encounter…_

Kobayashi's forest is a beautiful place. It's not the biggest forest of all of Ninjago, but it's known for its beauty during the seasons, especially in spring. To see each flower bloom brightly as the trees reveals their first green leaves. With its unique flora and fauna, it's like going into a mystical world.

After hours of search, despite that I enjoyed the sight of these fascinating woods, I couldn't find the teapot.

I looked all available places my database gave me: logs, caves, rocks, bushes, trees, but it was unsuccessful. I am starting to wonder if this mission was truly a mission to find the teapot.

My internal clock indicates me it's almost the end of the day.

"I must get back to the bounty."

A sudden sharp cry of bird fills my ears as I look up and see my feathered friend circling in the air not so far in a nervous way. "Did you find the teapot, my friend?"

Why is he so agitated?

I start walking to his direction and stop immediately, my sixth sense tingling wildly, when I hear a shuffling of leaves, like heavy footsteps.

I quickly summon my shuriken and hide behind a tree.

I slightly turn my head to the left and see a cloaked girl with magnificent wavy cinnamon hair running through the woods.

"Get back here!" A man with black hair shouts furiously accompanied with two others behind him going after her.

This must be what my falcon wanted to show me. Thank you, my friend.

I pull my hood on and follow them carefully without revealing my presence. Sorry Sensei, I may not found the teapot, but saving someone's life is more important.

A few minutes later, I pause when the girl falls on the ground and cries in pain. The three men approaches her slowly. I can hear faint voices but can't understand what they are saying.

I advance quietly behind a bush and camouflage myself with the shadows.

With my new view, I can clearly see the girl. Despite the black cloth around her, I notice she's wearing a blue jeans shorts with a black belt and a simple light turquoise t-shirt. Isn't she cold with this weather?

Half of her face is hidden with her hair but I can still see determination in her eyes.

She is very beautiful...

Wait… why am I saying this? I don't even know her, I thought as I mentally face palm.

She gets up with difficulty and drops into a fighting stance as the three men charge at her.

I am about to show up to help her but I freeze completely.

I watch with pure admiration as the girl defends herself with powerful kicks. She dodges most of the hits with agility and elegancy. She was capable to take out two of them easily. Unfortunately, she didn't see coming an attack from the last one. The girl collapses hardly on the ground groaning in pain.

Her face shows great fear as the man, which I think is the leader, walks towards her. She's holding something in her hand as she bows in defeat.

I must stop this before it's too late.

I jump from my hiding spot and perform spinjitzu as I throw one of my shuriken at the assailant, freezing his waist.

"Aaarrrggg!" He screams collapsing on the ground, clutching his frozen side.

I land in front of him and he tries to attack by kicking me. I dodge it easily and press with two fingers the back of his neck, hitting a sensitive nerve. He instantly crumbles down unconscious.

I pick up my golden weapon and without any other sign of danger I turn myself to face the girl.

All of a sudden she throws a knife at me leaving a deep cut on my left arm.

I feel a little pain as my artificial blood stain my robe. I widen in surprise for her action.

Even if she's down… she continues to fight.

A warm heat invades my system as I watch her eyes.

Pure emerald jade irises full of persistence and courage. Despite her dangerous stare, she looks exhausted as she puts a hand on her wounded leg panting heavily.

I present my hand to her showing that I am not a threat.

"Don't worry, you are safe now." I reassure softly. "Let me help you."

She stares at it for a moment searching if she can trust me and looks deeply at me. Crimson liquid slid down slowly on her temple to her cheek. Her parted pink lips quivering as she breathes shakily.

Then, she closes her eyes and becomes completely limp.

Before her head hits the ground, I grab her bruised body quickly but gently and put her in my arms bridal style. I reach out my hand and tenderly wipe off the trail of blood from her cheeks with my thumb.

I adjust her carefully as I notice she's wearing a beautiful jewel around her neck. The chain of the necklace is made of pure gold and is adorn with a magnificent turquoise gemstone shaped like a drop. I sense a powerful energy coming not only from the pendant, but from the girl too. I wonder why…

Leaving the three unconscious men behind, I head back at rapid pace as my falcon leads the way from the sky.

Several minutes pass and I finally see the Bounty. My feathered friend flies away towards the ship, probably reporting my return. The sun is nearly down as the forest tranquilly falls into sleep. Numerous stars are beginning to show up in the pink and orange sky.

I glance at the girl's sleepy face with worry as I extend my sensors to see how she is doing. Her pulse is slowing down and she's getting colder by the minutes.

I do not have much time.

Please stay with me…

* * *

><p><strong>And this is how Zane finds her :D How was it? I wanted to show you the different perspectives about their first encounter, even if she didn't talk at all xD<strong>

**Now, for the next chapter, let's see how the team will react when our nindroid will arrive. If you'll like to know, please review and see you in a few days :D Oh and thank you very much for your reviews, really appreciate the tips!**

**Have a great day/night**

**Danino**


	5. Who's that?

**Hey! Here's chapter 4, it's a little longer than the last one. Also, I'm a little late because today I started school *sigh*. Now I'll be full of howework...yeah xD Takes place before Zane arrive at the Bounty. Hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Who's that?<span>

**(Nya's POV)**

Well, the guys must show up any time soon now, it's almost dinner. I hope they find the…

"Ah, you're back. Did you find my teapot?" Sensei asks walking towards Jay. Ha! Perfect timing, I thought as I come out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"No, I couldn't find it Sensei. I searched everywhere, even under rocks, but nothing." He says collapsing on the couch with a grunt.

"I see, maybe the others had better luck." Sensei says stroking his beard, heading back to his room.

"Here you go Jay, I guess you might be thirsty." I say handing him the glass blushing a little. He looks up and takes it with a big smile. He's so cute when he makes this face.

"Thanks Nya, this is what I need." He declares happily giving me sweet kiss before taking a great sip.

"So how was your da-" I start but a sudden noise interrupt me.

At that moment, the door burst open and Cole enters the living room with Kai behind him. With the look of their faces, I assume they didn't find it either.

"Ugh! I'm so tired." Kai grunts walking slowly.

"Tell me about it." Cole laments with a yawn.

"I guess you guys didn't find the teapot either?" Jay asks standing up. They both nod and sit on the couch. I go to the kitchen and come back with two glasses of water. They gladly accept it.

"What time is it, sis?" Kai demands between sips. Cole had already empty the glass.

"It's around 6 o'clock, diner is almost ready by the way." I report picking up the empty glasses.

"*gasp* there you are, I thought I lost you forever." I hear Sensei's distant voice from his room.

We turn our attention to him and see he's holding something.

Oh dear, don't tell me it's the…

**(Jay's POV)**

I look closely at what Sensei is holding and I recognize it instantly.

It's his… teapot.

"WHAT?! Are you serious, we searched an entire forest all day long and it was here the WHOLE time!?" I yelp in frustration. Kai stares angrily at the teapot with a twitching eyes and Cole just faces palm.

Nya starts laughing as Sensei simply go make some tea ignoring us completely. After a minute of irritation, the black ninja recovers first.

"Sigh, anyway, I'm hungry." Cole declares stretching his arms. I'm about to agree when I notice there's someone missing.

"Wait, where's Zane?" I ask raising my hand to stop everyone, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know. He should be back by now." Kai replies, his brown eyes glancing at the window. "Did you see him, Nya?"

"No, I thought he was with you guys." She says shaking her head. Where is he?

"Hey, look!" Cole voices as Zane's falcon enters the room flapping his wings before landing on the couch with a nervous cry. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Do you think he's in danger or something?" Asks Nya with concern as the mechanical bird look at the door. I hope not…

As if on cue, Zane enters the room panting slightly. We turn our head to him and notice his bloody arm.

"ZANE!" We shout anxiously rushing to him and see he's carrying someone.

"Are you alright? Who is she?" The black ninja asks with his grey worry eyes, looking at the sleeping girl wearing a golden necklace. I could've sworn I saw a glimpse of light at her neck…

"Yes, I am fine and I do not know. She was in danger and I saved her." He reveals calmly glancing at her but quickly looks at us with worry. "She needs medical attention, she's barely breathing."

Nya runs to get Sensei as Zane sits on the couch and pull off his hood as he adjusts the sleeping girl. The falcon slowly climbs on the nindroid's right shoulder, preening his hair worriedly. Second later, Sensei Wu arrives and rushes to his side. The girl have several wounds on her arms, one bruise on her jaw and a deep cut on her right leg. Her cloak is all torn. Wow she's in a bad shape…

"What happen?'' He inquires sternly putting his hand on her wrist to feel her pulse and frowns.

"I was in the forest searching for the teapot when I saw her been chase by three men in black. I followed them and -" Zane starts but a little light below stops him.

We look at the cause of the light and realise there's a bright bluish white glow on the girl's neck. Suddenly, the brilliance envelops her including Zane. We each take a step back shielding our eyes with our hands. Then the light fades. We reopen them and gasp in shock. The wounds of the girl were now healed and her chest rises and falls once again as she stirs a little.

"What was that?" I whispers at loud after a minute of silence. Nobody answers.

SERIOUSLY, what just happen?!

"I don't know but she looks pretty comfortable in Zane's arms." Kai points out with a smirk and I hold my laughter. Cole nudges Kai but he was also smiling. From my peripheral, I notice a light tint of pink on the nindroid's cheeks. Wait… did I actually saw Zane blush?

Sensei checks her pulse one more time and sigh in relief.

"She… she healed herself, even my arm." Zane informs looking at his arm with amazement as his bird screeches happily and goes to his perch.

"How?" Cole questions with disbelief.

"Sensei what's going on?" Nya asks quietly stroking the girl's hair. "Is she okay?"

"I'm not quite sure and yes she's fine, for now. Nya would you please prepare a room for her? Zane go with Nya, she needs some rest. The rest of you can go eat." He voices standing up. "Also, Cole starts the engines in case those men followed Zane."

"_Hai_ Sensei" we nods.

_Later, in the ninja's shared bedroom..._**_  
><em>**

"I wonder who she is." I says climbing to my bed. "I mean, it's not every day you find a girl with a glowing necklace or something."

"Maybe we'll know tomorrow." Cole answers already under his cover with an arm over his head.

"Hey Zane, you okay? You seem a little off." Kai asks the nindroid. It's true, he's been quiet after he told us the story during dinner, well… more than usual. We look at him as he takes a deep breath before talking.

"Yes, I am just concern about her." He reveals looking at us, his icy blue eyes full of worry. I gaze at the other with a knowing smile and they nod. Yep, he got a thing for her.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be fine." I reassure him grinning brightly with a wink.

"Why are you smiling like that, Jay?" Zane asks looking at me really confused.

"Nothing." I say sarcastically as the other two starts to snicker. He stares at me quizzically for a moment before lying on his bed.

Ah Zane, if only you knew…

With that we peacefully fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Meanwhile, at the secret base deep in Kobayashi forest…

Three men enters a dark room with only a light in the middle. They all look sore, one of them had a bandage on his shoulder. They walk slowly and stop under the faint light.

"Did you get her?" A deep voice says into the darkness.

"N-no sir, she escapes." The brown haired man reports with a gulp.

"What? HOW?!" The mysterious voice shouts angrily at them.

"We got her at first but a white pyjama man came out of nowhere and attacked us. H-he took her, sir." The leader reveals with a flinch.

Suddenly, a hooded person approaches him and take him by the neck, strangling him. The wounded man starts to choke gasping for air.

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses. Bring me the girl alive and once you find this man, kill him. Understood?" The person growls darkly before throwing him on the floor.

The leader of the group stands up weakly holding his neck and looks at his boss.

"Yes, sir." He responds with a raspy voice and the gang left the room.

"You can't hide her forever white ninja. Soon, she'll be mine." The hooded man whispers with a mischievous smile. "Nothing will get on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Who was that creepy guy?! <strong>**In all honesty, I still don't know xD I don't have a name yet for him. If you have ideas, please review :D**

**Also, since school started (unfortunately xD), I'll be posting new chapters every week or week and a half. I'll try my best to do it faster, though.**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	6. Waking up

**Hello! It's been a while, I had a huge exam last week so I didn't hve time. Sorry :( But hey, here's the chapter 5! How will Melissa react when she'll encounter the ninjas? Oh and there's going to have a little surprise at the end of the chapter... I was laughing so hard when I wrote it xD **

**Also, I need your help. I'm trying to find a name for the bad guy because his only "name" is: the mysterious man or the hooded man. It's pretty lame, so I'm thinking of one, but I have no idea. If you have ideas, I would love to know them! Anyway, back to the story...**

**Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Waking up<span>

**(Melissa's POV) **

**_The next day…_**

I open my eyes slowly as I groan.

What happened? I remember the three men, the fight and…

Wait, I'm not in the forest anymore, but in a room with wooden walls on a soft bed and beside me there's a nightstand where my belt is. Next to the nightstand, there's a chair and on top of it lays my once-beautiful cloak. Sigh… I'll need a new one. Wait, where's my mother's gift? My eyes widen in fear until I see a glimpse of gold under the cloth. I instantly relax and return my attention at the room.

The morning's ray coming from the window illuminates the place.

Something warm is on my head. I rise my hand and find a little wet towel on my forehead.

I sit up carefully and rub my head as I pick up my belt. I glance around and find a clock near the door at the end of the room, its 8:23 am.

Where am I? Don't tell me they caught me...

At that moment the door opens and a girl wearing a red kimono-like dress with short black hair about my age enters with a bowl of water.

"You're finally awake" She says putting the bowl on the nightstand. By reflex, I quickly recoil holding my necklace tightly until I'm against the wall. Is she going to hurt me?

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She smiles nicely at me, answering my question without knowing. I look at her with narrow eyes for a few seconds.

"How long I've been out?" I ask relaxing a little but still alert. "And where am I?"

"About half a day, I think, and you're at the _Destiny's Bounty._ Stay here, I'm gonna get the others." She answers turning her back to me. Destiny's Bounty…? What's that?

The young woman leaves the room and comes back moments later with a group of persons. There are four colorful young man wearing…

Pyjamas?

"Ah, I see you rest well." An elderly voice says coming from behind the four. I turn my head to the direction and see an old man with a white beard and a straw hat.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly narrowing my eyes, preparing myself for possible dangers as my right hand lands on my belt. The boys quickly become alarm of my action except of one.

"I'm Sensei Wu and here are my crew of ninja." He announces calmly walking near them rising his hand to stop them.

Ohh…they're ninja! I heard about them. Aren't them who fought an evil force or something?

"Kai, ninja of fire." He starts pointing at the red one with spiky brown hair. What? Ninja of f-fire... No, it's not the time to think about this.

"Jay, ninja of lightning." The blue one rises his head and waves his hand with a wink.

"Cole, ninja of earth and leader of the team." The black one with shaggy black hair smiles at me as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"And Zane, ninja of ice and the one who brought you here." The white one bows his head.

An inaudible gasp escape my lips as I recognize him immediately and unconsciously relax. It's him…His icy blue eyes catch my green ones as he look up. His platinum blond hair which strangely is straight up matches perfectly with his angular pale face. His handsome features sends me a warm smile. He's cute…wait what? I mentally slap myself.

"And I'm Nya, Kai's sister and samurai." The ebony-hair girl says with a friendly smile. I blink twice and quickly look at her preventing a blush.

I right myself and clear my throat.

"I'm Melissa." I announce kindly.

**(Zane's POV)**

"I'm Melissa." She says with a lovely smile looking at each of us. Her gaze stops at mine as her honey beige cheeks shows a small blush. I hear my brother's snickers from behind. I look at them quizzically. What's so funny?

"Melissa, what happened yesterday? Why were you attacked by those men?" Sensei asks, interrupting my thoughts, as he takes a sip of his tea. She looks at him and sighs.

"A few days ago, I was at Yamakaze village for refuge. I was about to leave when those man attacked me and kidnapped me. I woke up after I don't know how long in a big cell and I manage to escape. That's when those three guys were chasing me in the forest." She answers hesitantly, rubbing her left arm as she quickly glances at her torn cloak.

"For refuge? Why?" Jay inquires rising an eyebrow.

She turns her gaze to the blue ninja then at us biting her bottom lip. She is still suspicious of us.

"Don't worry, you are safe here." I reassure her gently with a smile.

She looks at me for a moment before glancing again at the cloak and takes a deep breath. Why is she always looking at the torn fabric? Is it important?

"I'm from a small village named Azoria, it's located at the northwest region of Ninjago. When I was born, I was cursed by a powerful spell. I was going to die within a few days because of it. Fortunately, my parents gave me this," she starts stroking her necklace with her thumb, "it counters the spell with his power. Thanks to him, I can live a normal life as long as I have it, plus it gave me some abilities like the ability to heal."

Healing ability… I must remember to thank her about my arm. I wonder what happen if she doesn't wear it? Mmh, I can ask her later…

"Wooaah, but that doesn't explain why they were after you?" Kai asks, interested by her story. We all are actually.

"They want to take it from me for evil purposes because of his great powers. When the people heard about the necklace, they were all after me. Since then, I've been traveling from village to village to keep it safe." She responds, eyeing us with suspicion in case we attack for the jewel.

"Where are your parents now? Are they traveling with you?" Cole voices from my right.

Instantly, her body becomes rigid and her once green eyes darken as she looks again at the cloak before bowing her head, looking at her hands.

"No, they… my…my parents were killed when I was eight, ten years ago. They… were trying to protect me." She reveals softly with a cracked voice as the room falls silent.

I do not know why but I have the urge to take her in my arms to comfort her. From my peripheral, I see Jay nudges Cole's sides knowing he just causes her pain.

"I'm sorry." Nya speaks quietly breaking the silence as she seats beside her and pats her back. She flinches a little at the simple gesture, but doesn't push her away.

"It's okay." The necklace carrier reassures her with a sad smile, but I can still see the emotional pain in her eyes.

"Melissa, until we stop those people, you will stay with us. The necklace can bring disastrous consequences if it's in the wrong hands." Sensei announces while finishing his tea.

"What? No, I can't put you all in danger." She states looking at him as she shakes her head.

"Are you kidding, we're ninja! We face danger every day. We even eat some for breakfast." The blue ninja exclaims cheerfully.

"What Jay is trying to say is you don't need to worry about us. We're gonna help you." Kai mentions rolling his eyes. A small giggle escapes her mouth. I love how she laughs…

"Will you stay?" I asks with a hopeful smile.

After a moment of hesitation, she replies bowing in respect to our teacher. "Yes, I will stay. Thank you, all of you"

"Great! Now that the introductions are over, it's time to eat." Jay says clapping his hands. "Plus, it's Zane who cooked."

"Indeed, you must be hungry after all this. Come, this way." Sensei says heading to the door followed by the rest, leaving me alone with her.

She then looks at me as she stands up and walks towards me.

"Thank you for saving me, Zane." She says shyly stopping in front of me

"You are wel-" I start but stop promptly as soft warm lips touch my left cheek. A sweet scent of jasmin and lavender reaches my senses.

My entire body freezes by her unexpected action as a strange but pleasant heat spreads all my systems.

I…I never felt something like this.

Am I going into a short circuit?

She pulls back with a blank face as she realises what she has done. "Ohh I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me!" She stutters bashfully with wide eyes as a bright blush appear on her angelic face and looks down.

I blink for a second, my CPU still processing the situation as I slowly touch my cheek. Somehow I manages to smile as my face burns slightly.

"…I-it's quite a-alright." I reassure, scratching the back of my head sheepishly as she looks up with surprise. We stand there awkwardly with flushed faces for a moment before I clear my throat. "Hum, come, the others are waiting for us."

"R-right…" She smiles shyly as we leave the room silently.

What just happened...

* * *

><p><strong>He's soooo confused xD<strong>

**Now you understand why I was laughing. It's just too funny, both of theirs faces all flushed xD But I find it cute, though... Well how will they react when they'll see the others? You'll find out in the next chapter, I'll try to do it fast, but just in case it will be ready for next week. Oh by the way, what's the shining thing Melissa was always looking at? What do you think it is?**

** Also, if you want to know, I made Melissa's bio in my profile. Take a look at it!**

**I really appreciate your reviews, keep going :D**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	7. A little challenge

**Hey everyone! It has been a week since the last chapter, so here's the new one. Like I said, I'll try to to update new chapters every week. Because of school, I don't have much time, but I do my best to do it! Also, did you check out the poem I wrote, two days ago? It's in French, but who cares xD**

** OMG, BY THE WAY, did you guys see the new episode of Ninjago (episode 37)?! It's already on the internet and I can say: it was EPIC! When I saw the video, I was literally screaming and jumping around. I couldn't crontol my excitement xD But, I'm really confused though... they were many things I didn't understand, like our favorite little nindroid! *deep breath* Anyway, back to our story...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: A little challenge<strong>

**(Cole's POV)**

During breakfast, the guys and I noticed the blush on not only Melissa's face, but on Zane's as well. I laughed at his expression when Kai and Jay teased him making him blush ten-fold more. After that, we went to train on the deck while Nya gave a tour to our guest. Sensei wanted us to be prepare in case those men come back to attack.

I return my focus to my sparring partner. I've been sparring with Zane for an hour while Kai is sparring with Jay. Well, less than an hour because we kept prying over Zane to tell us what happened at the room for about twenty minutes. I'm sure it was the most irritating twenty minutes of his life with all our teasing. At least it worked! Anyway, back to my focus…

Zane is in battle stance with his shuriken, ready to strike. I lower my body and narrow my eyes. He charges, throwing his weapon at me. I dodge it and perform multiple swings with my scythe. The ninja of ice avoids them with agility. I back flips away from him. We stare at each other for a moment, panting a little.

Even with the bright sun, I feel the cool breeze going through my mask.

"And here's the deck where the guys usually train." Nya presents with Melissa behind walking towards us.

We stop our training and turn our gaze to them. She's showing all the equipment we have.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home." Melissa declares looking around with amazement.

"Of course it does, we build it!" Jay exclaims happily as he takes off his mask.

I was about to talk when a screech of bird was heard from above. We all look at the sky and see a dark avian coming at us. I hear from the front Melissa gasp in surprise.

"Hey it's the falcon." Jay announces as he points at the bird. The white ninja extends his right arm as he whistles and immediately the avian obeys. Flapping with his powerful wings, he lands gently on Zane's arm, making sure to not hurt him with his talons.

"Hello my feathered friend. What brings you here?" The blond asks as he pets his head. The bird coos to his affection as he flaps his wings happily.

"Oh, it's the bird from before." Melissa starts with wide eyes as she slowly approaches him. "I saw him the day I escaped. He's your pet?"

"Indeed you did, he helped me to find you. He must have sense danger when he saw you." The nindroid nods at the girl and looks once again at the bird. "And to answer your question, he is not my pet, he is more my family."

She hums in understanding and reach out her hand to pet him. I hear Jay gasp at her action and I was about to warn her before it's too late, but stop myself. I was too surprise at the sight. Instead of biting or something he usually do with strangers, the falcon let her touch him. It took us a whole month to be able to pet him! I look at Kai and Jay with wide eyes as the bird happily screeches as he leans to her touch. Even Zane had a shocked face when his companion didn't react like he expected.

"How did you do it?!" Kai asks with surprise, his mouth gaping.

"Do what?" She questions back rising her eyebrows as she looks at him.

"THAT!" Jay exclaims spreading his arms towards the bird, but she still was confused.

"My friend never let anyone touch him, except of me of course. It took a long time to my brothers to be able to pet him." The white ninja announces with awe as he looks the mechanical avian on his arm.

"Yeah, like the day he almost bit my finger off." Kai growls glaring at the falcon as Jay laughs at the memory.

"Really? Uhm, well, I don't know how I did it." Melissa reveals with a shocked face, realising she could've lost a finger a few moment ago. The falcon let a cry as he nudges her hand to tell her to continue pet him.

"He must really like you for some reason." Nya says with a chuckles as the bird screeches happily.

"Anyway, Zane told us you took out two man without help. He said you were amazing." I mention nudging the ice ninja with a wink. He rolls his eyes before pulling out his hood with his left hand.

"He did? Uh yeah, I know a thing or two about self defense. It's nothing amazing though." She said looking at Zane with a blush as she keeps scratching the falcon's head.

Yep, she likes him, I think as I try to hold my laughter, so did Jay.

"Well, do you want to show us?" Kai ask crossing his arms with a smirk. "I can volunteer." I notice a flash of fear in her eyes, but she quickly shakes her head. I glance at the others, but they only shrug. What was that all about?

"Okay, let's see if you can beat me." She challenges stretching her legs and arms as she walks to the middle of the deck.

"Bring it on!" Kai states lowering his body.

"Ohh, this is gonna be good." Jay whispers to me and Zane as we head to the side of the ship. The bird climbs on Zane's shoulder comfortably and Nya joins us standing beside Jay as he puts an arm around her shoulder.

Yeah, this is gonna be pretty epic…

**(Zane's POV)**

Kai and Melissa are in fighting stance waiting for one of them to strike first. Like always, Kai attacks first with his sword. She widen her eyes, but soon narrows it and dodge it with agility and elegancy. She then picks a little knife from her belt and throw it at him. Kai reflects it with his sword. Next she performs multiple kicks with her elbow, making Kai lose his sword.

Her beautiful cinnamon hair dancing with each actions. Her emerald eyes reflects determination as she looks at Kai, but there was also a hint of fear. Why is she afraid?

"Whoa, she's good." Jay says with a whistle, snapping me out of my thoughts. "And she said is nothing amazing!"

"Totally… Zane you're so lucky!" Cole whispers to me, but I pretend not to listen. What does he mean by that? Why am I lucky?

The red ninja attacks again with punches. Melissa blocks them easily but she stumbles back. She recovers quickly and counters by throwing her leg out in a sweep.

My eyes widen in surprise when she didn't finish her move, by reflex Kai jumps back. She takes advantage of the lapse by flipping behind him restraining his movements.

She is truly… wonderful.

My falcon nudge my head and I turn at him with confusion. My eyes widen at what he did, he closed one eye and let the other one normal before open it again. Did he just… wink?

"Game over." She declares holding his arms on his back, panting.

"What the heck just happen?!" The fire ninja shouts angrily. My brothers and I start to laugh at his expression. Jay is now rolling on the floor, his face red.

"How does it feel to be beat by a girl?" Jay snickers still on the ground pointing at him.

"She didn't beat me, I gave her a chance!" Kai growls sending a death glare at the lightning ninja as he recovers from her grip.

"Yeah sure," Cole says sarcastically between laugh as the blue ninja stands up.

"You were wonderful, Melissa." I say nicely as my mechanical friend flaps his wings cheerfully in agreement.

She giggles at them and her gaze locks with mine. My smile gets wider as her honey beige cheeks makes a light blush. Behind her, the door opens and our teacher appears with a cup of tea.

"You are quite skilled, Melissa. Where did you learn these technics?" He asks walking towards us.

"Someone taught me some technics, but most of it I learned it by myself during my traveling." She answers, flattered by the compliment.

"I see, if you want you can train with the ninja so you can become stronger." Sensei Wu says with a smile. She bows her head in respect.

"Oh I almost forgot, Lloyd called after breakfast and said he will come over with his dad next week." Nya informs us snapping her fingers.

"Really? Cool!" Jay exclaims happily.

"Who's Lloyd?" Melissa asks a little confuse.

"He's the green ninja, the one who defeated the Overlord five months ago. He's a great guy." Nya informs her as she nods in understatement.

"Well, _was _the green ninja. Now he's the golden ninja." Kai corrects while Nya rolls her eyes.

"But, he's still the green ninja." Jay protests.

"No, he's not!" Kai shouts crossing his arms

"Yes, he is!" Jay shrieks.

"NO, he's not!" The ninja of fire yells angrily.

"Oh boy…" Cole face palms as the two brothers starts to argue. Melissa looks at them with an arching eyebrow.

"You will get used to it." I sigh as she laughs brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, the golden ninja will soon arrive :D So, how was the chapter?<strong>

**Also, why do you think the falcon let Melissa pet him? The others said he's mean with strangers, but why not her? He only saw her twice, one time at the forest and the second time now. I've got my reasons why he acted like that, you'll soon know...**

**See you next week and don't forget to review!**

**Have a great day/night :)**

**Danino**


	8. Memories from the past

**Wow 1000 views already! When I saw it, I was like: Holy cannoli xDThanks guys, you're the best. Keep going :D**

**This chapter will be important because you'll learn a little about Melissa's past. So, don't worry ReaderOfGoodBook, you'll know about her parents soon :) (not much, but enough xD) By the way, I totally agree with you about the Golden ninja thing. I'll keep green ninja from now on xD I also liked your idea about her origins, but unfortunately I have other plans for her :/ But, I'll take the part with Sensei Wu. Thank you very much and if you have more ideas, I'll be happy to know them ;)**

**Anyway, this chapter is rather sad and dramatic, but it also contain some cuteness. So beware, fangirls xD Also, it starts with Melissa's dream, just for you know.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Memories from the past<span>

**(Melissa's POV)**

**A week later…**

"_Mommy, can I go outside?" Asked an eight-years-old girl with beautiful cinnamon hair._

"_Of course, darling. Just be very careful." Smiled lovely the mother while washing the dishes._

"_I will!" The little girl came out of the house and ran through a big garden full of colorful flowers, her golden necklace swinging with each steps. She stopped in front of her favorite plant, it reminded of winter with its magnificent white petals with blue highlights. The infant smelled in bliss the flower before running again with a big smile. _

_The sun shone brightly and the heat of summer was present at the little village of Azoria. It was a perfect day to play outside. Not so far, there was a man chopping wood near the forest. Looking at the distracted man with playful emerald eyes, the little kid crouched and hidden herself behind a rock. She attempted to jump to scare him, but failed as the man turned himself and grabbed her by her arms._

"_Raaaawwrr I got you!" Exclaimed the brown-haired man tickling her._

"_Aaahh, you caught me, daddy! You win, you win!" Laughed the girl trashing around uncontrollably. The father stopped, chuckling to himself and put her on his shoulder. _

_He was about to talk when a long blood-curdling scream was heard from the house. He froze and his hazel eyes widened in realisation. No…it can't be… he __thought __as he put his daughter down and looked at her with fear. They're here...how did they found us?_

"_Daddy, what's going on?" Said the child with a shaky voice as she looked at the house, tugging his shirt. He snapped out of his thougths and glanced at the house before staring at his only child. There's only one way..._

"_Melissa, look at me, look at me sweetheart," he started, kneeling down as he cupped her cheeks with his hands, "I need you to run into the woods as fast as you can, okay?"_

"_Why?" The little girl asked with quivering lips as she glanced over his shoulder._

"_Just listen, go to the great oak and take the bag inside the tree. Don't come back, okay, just keep running until you find a safe place. Your mother and I will be fine. Remember, don't let anyone take your necklace. Be safe, be strong Melissa. I love you." _

_The father kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, fighting his tears. He released her as he stood up and turned himself towards the house with the axe in his hands. _

"_Now, go before it's too late. Just keep running." He said over his shoulder. _

_The little girl stood there motionless but soon recovered and rushed into the forest like her father said. After a few yards of running, she looked behind her and saw with horror her home been ravaged by fire. She yelped as she stumbled over a root, but quickly recovered as she ran faster, going deeper into the forest. _

"_BRING ME THE GIRL!" Screamed a man in the distance. Then, they were numerous figures going after her. The frightened eight-years-old girl continued to run as her vision blurred with tears. Steps by steps they were closer and closer, before everything became dark…_

Wa… up…Mel…sa…

I hear a distant familiar voice calling my name.

Meli… ple… wak…up…

Someone's shaking my shoulder slightly.

I snap open my eyes gasping for air as I wipe the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand. My heart is racing crazy in my chest.

I sit up quickly holding my necklace tightly as my body starts to tremble. I haven't had this dream since a long time. Why now?

Suddenly my vision become clear and I face two icy worry blue eyes.

"Are you all right?" Zane questions me putting his hand on my shoulder, but he sounds so distant... I can still see the images of my dream… no memory. My mother's scream ringing in my ears…the burning red blazes ravaging my house in the distant… the man's order…

The blond man sits beside me and looks at me with deep concern. "What happened?"

His charming and caring voice reaches my senses as I try to take deep breaths.

"They…they were chasing m-me… after they k-killed my…my…" I choke as tears fills my eyes blurring my vision. Another image from that day comes in mind, showing the fire ravaging my house as black smoke masked the blue sky. Unable to continue, I burry my face on his chest without thinking about his reaction. His body tense up a little, startled by my action, but loses it after a moment.

Why do I always have the same dream?

They will never stop going after me… not after that day…

When I think of it, it's the first time I tell someone about my parent's death… well sort of. They don't know the whole thing, but I still don't know how I talked about it so easily a week ago. I never speak of my parents because it's too painful.

A scent of pine needles envelops me as strong arms surrounds me safely. Zane starts to stroke my hair which had knots but his fingers gently untangle them, bringing me some comfort.

"Shhh, don't worry." He whispers softly to my ear as I cry silently on his shirt. "You are safe now."

Thanks to you…

**(Zane's POV)**

I slowly rest my head on hers as I rocked her, trying to calm her trembling body. Hot tears are starting to go through my shirt as her hands clutches at my sleeves. When she starts to sob, I gently cradle her on my lap and tighten my hold on her as I take a deep breath. The same sweet scent of lavender and jasmin…

I was only going to check on her to tell breakfast was ready when I heard her talking in her sleep. Her voice seem to be scared of something or someone, that's when I decided to wake her. I notice that since her arrival, she talks to me the most of all of us. She is still hesitant about the others, specially Kai, but we don't know why. Maybe, she thinks he's still upset about their challenge. At least she made progress, she became a good friend with Nya.

Sigh, her past must be very difficult…

To see how your parents are killed by someone who is after you since that day…

I am not sure what to do so I continue to give her comfort as she quietly calms down. My sensors indicates me that her pulse is getting back in its normal cadence as her trembling is decreasing.

After a few minutes of rocking she looks up with a sniff, her face all moist with tears as her hands rest on my chest.

She slowly pulls back as she glances at me with a timid face. I look at her with confusion until I realise that I'm still holding her. I swallow as I feel my face warming up and release her, trying to fight the urge to keep her close to me. She shifts her weight uncomfortably as she realises our position and that she just cried in my arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispers shyly as she rights herself. "You shouldn't have seen this."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." I look at her with a smile as I gently wipe her last tears with my thumb, making her flinch, but doesn't push away. Her puffy emerald eyes flutter for a moment before quickly looking away.

"Do you feel better?" I ask softly as I remove my hand from her warm cheek and she nods slightly.

Mmh, maybe it's the perfect time to ask her…

"Can I ask you something?" I tell her and she nods again. "What happen if you don't have your necklace?" I hope she will not become upset…

"Well, the moment I don't have it *sniff* my body becomes weak and weaker over the hours until my heart stops. I can live without it for only three days." She reveals looking at her hands.

"Did it happen?" I say hoping it didn't.

"…Yes, three years ago I lost it for about two days. It was very painful and…" She starts but soon shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I can't…"

"It's okay." I lift her chin carefully so she can see me. "Melissa, remember that from now on I will not let anyone hurt you." I promise truthfully as I gently put a lock of hair behind her ear. A smile appears on her face with a light blush.

She then quickly wraps her arms around me and snuggles into my shoulders. The same warm heat invades my systems as I embrace her back.

"Thank you, Zane." Her muffled voice says as she hugs me.

"You don't need to thank me." I answer smiling as I run my fingers through her wavy hair. We then pull back and I help her to stand. "I should be the one to thank you, you healed my arm back then."

"Oh, it was nothing," she smiles with a giggle, "but you're welcome."

I open the door and let Melissa go first as I wave at the exit. "Now, come, breakfast is ready and Lloyd should arrive soon."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is how she lost her parents... I know is very sad. When I wrote it, my eyes were watering. Fortunately, Zane was here to comfort her :) During my writing I was like: aawwnn you're so cute xD <strong>

**But for now, you know how she survived "that day". I know that I didn't describe her parents a lot, but there's a reason. You'll learn more about them in the future (specially her mother), so don't worry. I guess I'll see you in a week or so for the chapter 8 were we'll see Lloyd :D Stay tuned!**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


	9. I'm a what?

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 8 where we'll find our green ninja :D He's going to be here from now on because I got plan for him...hehe xD Thanks you VERY much for your reviews, I really appreciate! Also, please read the message I wrote at the end of the chapter, it's very important. Anyway, back to our story, there'll be a huge surprise...**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: I'm a what?<span>

**(Lloyd's POV)**

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" I ask my dad for I think the twenty-fourth time. He didn't want me to summon my golden dragon to get there so we travel by foot. Ugh…

Five month has pass since I defeated the Overlord and since that day, I spent my most of my time with my parents and visit some cities. I had great time, but I will always remember the time I was walking on the street and a bunch of crazy girls started to chase me for an entire hour. Fortunately I find a hiding spot in the dumpster. Yeah, not the best spot for a ninja, but hey, it worked…

Anyway, it was fun… not the fan girl part, but I can't wait to see the guys again!

"Yes son, we're almost there." Garmadon says rolling his eyes. My father wanted to come with me to see his brother. My mother couldn't come so she stayed at the monastery.

After ten long minutes of walking I can finally see the Bounty. Wow, looking good! It's even better than the one back on the Dark Island. The guys really did a great job rebuilding the ship.

"Yeah, we're here!" I exclaim running towards the airship, leaving my dad behind.

"Hey guys! Lloyd's here!" I think it was Jay who said that. I quickly board the ship and finally see the ninja and Nya. They all run towards me.

"No time no see!" I greet as everyone give me a hug. I notice there's a girl with wavy hair behind them. Who is she?

"How was your vacations with your parents?" Kai asks patting my back.

"Great, we visit many cities to receive prizes and awards but after time it became boring. One day, I've been chased by fans… trust me, it's really creepy." I answer with a shudder as the gang laugh. This bunch of crazy girls even wanted to rip my clothes off, seriously! I will never forget this nightmare.

My father arrives and says hello to everyone until he promptly stops. He stares at the girl with widen eyes and quickly recovers before going see my uncle at the bridge leaving us on the deck. Well that was weird…

I look at the guys and they only shrug with confuse faces. I turn around and see Nya talking with the mysterious girl. Is she a fan or something?

"Who are you?" I ask hesitantly at the girl with cinnamon hair. She turns her head and walks towards me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Melissa and-" She starts but Jay cut her off.

"And she's Zane's girl!" The blue ninja snickers grabbing the ice ninja's shoulders, making Melissa blush wildly and the other laugh except of him who just sigh.

"Stop you three!" Nya tells nudging his boyfriend as she sends a death glare at Kai and Cole who were chuckling.

"What!?" I exclaim with wide eyes as I look at the nindroid. There's going to have another mushy-couple in this ship! I can barely stand seeing Jay and Nya hugging and cuddling together with goo goo eyes. One is enough!

"No Lloyd, she is not." Zane mentions shaking his head. Whew, that's a relief! Then why I could see a small blush on his face, which is really rare to see. *Gasp* Oh no… that's a sign, right?

"Uhmm anyway… I'm gonna be here for a while." She continues shyly as she looks at white ninja, snapping me out of my thoughts. She then tells me the whole thing with the bad guys, the rescue, the necklace, etc.

"Whoa…" I stare at her in awe when she finished telling her story.

"I know, right? She was rescued by prince charming over there." Jay whispers pointing at Zane with a smirk.

"Oh, so your necklace is magic?" I ask her, rolling my eyes at Jay's comment and she nods. "Can you do other things than healing?"

"Well, I can do this." She looks around the deck and finds a dead leaf on the ground. She picks it up as we surround her. We looks quizzically at the lifeless brown leaf in the palm of her hand. I was about to ask her what was she doing, but stop with a gasp.

Suddenly, the leaf starts to change color by the stem, becoming greenish within a few seconds. It slowly climbs until it reaches the top before expanding all over the rest of the plant. We stare with amazement at the green leaf full of life.

"Whoa…" Kai and Cole says at the same time, speechless.

"This is beyond cool!" Jay shouts spreading his arms out in excitement almost hitting Kai's face. The fire ninja grunts in annoyance as he pushes his arm away.

"Wow that was awesome!" I exclaim in awe.

"How did you do it?" Zane asks looking at the once-dead leaf with wide eyes.

"Mmh, I'm not sure, probably the necklace," she says sheepishly with a shrug, "I can do it since I was little."

"I don't think it's your necklace, Melissa." I hear a voice say from behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Not so far from the Bounty, there's three men walking in the deep forest of Taiga.

"Ugh Joe, we've been searching for the pajama man for hours, now. Can we take a break?" A man with brown hair whines to his leader.

"No we can't, stupid. We need to find him before the boss kill us, literally." The man named Joe voices irritably. "Did you find something, Mark?"

"Nope, nothing more than trees and rocks." The third man with blond hair reports looking the surroundings. "And by the way, Dave, it's a ninja not a pajama man."

"Oh same thing," Dave waves off, "he looks like one though."

"Maybe, but they're high skilled assassin and-" Mark starts but something interrupt him.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks as his teammate take out his binoculars. "Did you find something?"

"Take a look. You're never gonna believe this." Mark announces handing the binoculars to him. The leader seems a little unsure but looks anyway.

"Wait… what? Is that a flying ship?" Joe voice in disbelief.

"Yep. The girl's aboard, but there's more. Look closer." He tells pointing at the ship.

"Oh no…you got to be kidding me!" Joe shouts angrily and throws the binoculars at the ground. The brown haired man quickly grabs it and looks as well.

"Hey, there's more pyjama men! They look like a rainbow, together." Dave reveals with a snicker as Mark face palms.

"How many times I need to tell you… they're ninja!" The blond man sighs in desperation. "What do we do now, Joe?"

"We need to report this to the boss. We can't take the whole bunch of ninja by ourselves. Hopefully, he will think of a plan." The leader of the gang announces with a hand on his forehead. "Come, we must return to base before nightfall."

"YES!" Dave shouts happily as the other two sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Melissa's POV)<strong>

"I don't think is your necklace, Melissa" Says a voice behind us. I turn around and face Sensei Wu with Lloyd's dad walking towards us. I notice the latter that he was looking at me with wide eyes, the second he stepped outside. I think his name is Garmadon. Wasn't he the dark lord and why is he staring at me like that?

The man slowly walks towards me as he looks at my neck with admiration. "I never thought it existed for real. I've been searching it for years." At these words, I quickly step back and hold my necklace tightly as I glare him. Don't you dare come near me…

"What do you mean, uncle?" Asks Lloyd as he glances quizzically at his father who backed off, seeing my silent warning.

"You revive a dead leaf with your own hands." Sensei starts, chuckling at his older brother's antics.

What is he talking about? Sure, it was on my hands, duh…

"What do you mean by my own hands?" I ask as I quickly glance at the others who they just shrug. Sensei looks at his brother beside him before answering.

"Your necklace didn't glow when you revived the leaf," he states calmly, "you brought it in life without its help."

"So…?" Kai says arching an eyebrow, getting impatient already. It's true, it never glows when I do that, but I always ignore it.

"I never see anything like this. Brother, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Garmadon says with a grin ignoring us completely. We're all looking at them with more confusion. Okay, I'm lost here…

"Yes, I thought they were gone hundreds of years ago. This is amazing!" Sensei Wu reveals grinning too. "But we need to be sure of it."

What's going on?

"OKAY, what are you two talking about?" Jay shouts making everyone jumps in surprise. The brothers looks at us and clears theirs throats. Thank you Jay…

"Melissa, not only you possess a unique and powerful necklace…" Garmadon starts pointing at my neck as I unconsciously take it again.

"But you have the power to control nature." Sensei finishes with a gentle smile. Everyone gasp in astonishment. I look carefully at the green leaf that was still in my hand.

It's impossible…me… control the nature? I look at him with disbelief.

"Yes, Melissa, you are the lost kunoichi of nature."

* * *

><p><strong>And BOOM! What a cliffhanger xD I'm sorry that I stopped at the best part, but it's for the best. Now we learned that Garmadon knows about her necklace...how? <strong>**And Lloyd, still the same kid who don't like girly things xD Thanks ReaderOfGoodBook for the idea ;)**

**Anyway, I need to tell you guys that from now on, I'll be posting new chapters every two weeks and not each week. I'm really sorry for doing this (I really feel bad, I do ), but I'm in the middle of tons of exams and suffering from writer's block -_- But fret not, my friends, I WILL finish this story :D In fact, I'm already at chapter 12, but I don't want to make you wait. So that's why I'll be posting every two each. **

**See you in two weeks and don't forget to review!**

**Have a great day/night :D**

**Danino**


	10. The test

**HI! Wow two weeks, already, that was quick...no scratch that, it was super long. This week I had at least 5 exams...sigh. Each day I was like: I want to write my story, not study for a chemistry exam or math test xD But it's done, I'm free :D Anyway, as you can know, last chapter, I ended with a cliffhanger. So, this is it, the new chapter! There's a note at the end ;)**

**Also, I noticed that in my story, the ninja still have their golden weapons... there weren't suppose to have them, I forgot they exploded into space xD I think this story will be an AU, since there are still here. So, somehow, they got their weapons back, how? I don't know xD**

**Oh I almost forgot, Happy Valentine's Day! Go celebrate with your friends and family. And for the people who's alone (welcome to the club xD), just for you know, think about the discounted chocolate that will be on sale tomorrow :D I'll buy an entire truck xD Anyway, back to our story...**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: The test<span>

**(Zane's POV)**

"Yes Melissa, you are the lost kunoichi of nature." Sensei announces calmly.

"WHAT?!" We shout at the same time. I look at her and she seems very surprise like us.

Mmh, when I think of it, I did sensed a great power in her, the first time we met. At the beginning, I thought it was from her necklace, but there was another energy coming from her. Of all my hypothesis, I did not see that coming…

"What's a kunoichi?" Lloyd voices with a puzzled look, breaking the silence.

"A kunoichi is a term to define a female ninja, Lloyd." I say patiently and everyone gasp.

"Are you serious? Girls can't fight!" Kai exclaims and Nya slaps his head. "OW!"

"Says the guy who was beat up by a girl a week ago." Jay states with a grin as Lloyd and Cole start to laugh. "AND mostly has a samurai sister."

"Shut up Jay!" Kai growls at him as my blue brother snickers. Sigh, my fiery brother must know that females have their own strength, he should know first.

"H-how is it even possible?" Melissa asks recovering from the news.

"I think it's time to tell you the rest of the story of Ninjago." Sensei mention heading inside, followed by Garmadon. We look at them with confusion before rushing to the bridge. We arrive at the bridge and wait for Sensei to start.

"Well, as you can all know, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master with the help of the four golden weapons of creation." Garmadon starts and everyone nod.

"But what you don't know is that it was also created with four other elemental powers: nature, wind, water and shadow," Sensei continues calmly and we stare at him with shock, "and with these elements, our father created the four platinum weapons of life."

"The bo staff of leaf, the fans of tempest, the whip of waves and the bow of darkness." Garmadon concludes crossing his arms. The room becomes quiet as we absorb all these new information. Four other elements? How is it even possible…

"How come we never heard about this?" I asks politely as I raise my hand.

"We though the kunoichi were extinct over the centuries, so to protect the weapons from evil purposes we never talk about it." Lloyd's father explains as he glances at Melissa.

"Where are these weapons now?" Nya inquires rising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, we don't remember, but I think there's a map at the monastery." Our teacher informs looking at his brother.

"Indeed, Misako hid the map back home in case I tried to steal it when I was evil." Garmadon states with a frown. "I'm sure she knows where she hid it."

"Back at the deck, why did you guys said she was the _lost_ Kunoichi?" Jay questions at the elders.

"Like I said, the Kunoichi were vanished from Ninjago a long time ago. They were powerful women, sometime even more than the Ninja themselves. Some legends stated they perished during the battle against the Overlord, before the separation of the land. After that war, we never heard about them." Sensei Wu explain as we look at him with wide eyes.

"But how come she's a kunoichi if they disappeared ages ago." Kai mentions crossing his arms over his chest.

"Only the females of the bloodline who possess the essence of the element can have this great power." Garmadon informs.

"Wait, that's impossible. My mother didn't have any sort of powers. Neither my grandmother nor anyone I know." Melissa counters narrowing her eyes at him. I sense a great alertness in her as she unconsciously holds the jewel.

"Are you sure about it?" Sensei says with a cryptic smile.

"Yes! I never saw them controlling trees and vines or something like that." She announces crossing her arms. "The only thing related with nature is they loved gardening and they…"

Her greens eyes went wide as she trails off.

"They what?" Jay asks waving his hand.

"They… one day, when I was six, my mother found a dead flower in her garden. She dug out the plant and place it in a pot. I saw her take care of it and by the next day, the flower was once again alive," the necklace wielder shakes her head, "but that doesn't mean she could actually control the nature."

"Perhaps they were oblivious about their powers. They didn't know they had great capabilities." I explain looking at her as the others mutter in agreement.

"Even if they did know, how could you know I possess this essence?" She asks turning her gaze to our teacher.

"There's one way to know." He says simply revealing a small plant behind his back and places it on the table.

Where did he get it?

"Is that a winter flower?" Melissa questions staring at the plant with twinkling eyes. Mhmm, she must love this kind of flower…

"Yes it is. This flower blooms in the beginning of winter and dies at the end of it, but they are extremely fragile. Only a small change of temperature can finish it." Garmadon informs us while presenting the lifeless plant. "Anyway, I want you to revive it."

"Oh…okay, I can do that." The necklace wielder says with hesitation as she walks towards it. We all gathered around the table.

"Wait, you must do it without your necklace." Sensei warns her and she instantly freeze in place with wide emerald eyes.

**(Melissa's POV)**

My entire body stops when I heard the last word. What? Remove my… necklace?

"What?" I say holding my necklace tightly as I shake my head. "Nononono, I can't do that."

No, I can't do this… it's too risky. What happen if they try to take it away from me?

_FLASHBACK_

_Two years ago…_

_It was a cold night of summer at Ninjago city. The city was full of activity, even at late hours. I tightened my cloak around my shoulders as I was walking on the street trying to find a place to stay for a few days. I didn't want to stay in this big city, there's too much people, but I was really tired, after three day straight of walking. As I was passing by a store, a strange man looked at me and stood up. The man was tall with brown hair and old clothes._

"_Well, hello pretty girl…" He said with sleepy eyes trying to take my hand. It was clear he was drunk or something. I pushed his hand and quickly walked away, but he stopped me. I looked around, searching for someone to catch their attention, but noticed I was all alone. _

"_Do you want to have some… fun?" He flirted with a smirk slouching over me as his hands were starting to reach my waist. I tried to escape but he kept advancing. I was about to take a blade from my belt, when he suddenly took my hands and pushed me violently against the wall._

"_Get off me!" I shouted struggling in his grip, but I was too exhausted. He kept his grasp hard and leaned forwards with hungry eyes. "Let me go!"_

"_Shhh… don't worry, sweetheart, you're going to love it." The drunk guy whispered darkly as he started to lean at my neck, but stopped. "Mmh… that's a pretty necklace you got here…"_

_At these last words I instantly froze as my eyes widened in fear. _

**_Remember, don't let anyone take your necklace._**

_No, I can't break my promise…ever._

_As adrenaline pumping through my veins, I kicked him with all my force I had and took his right arm. He cried in surprise as I twisted his arm over his back and pushed him hardly on the ground. Then I ran as fast as I can towards the exit of the city. Even if I couldn't feel my legs, I kept running as tears were forming in my eyes… just like that day…_

END OF FLASHBACK

"But you must." Sensei replies calmly, snapping me out of my thoughts as I blink rapidly, trying to hide the upcoming tears.

"If you want to know if you can truly control this power, you must take it off." Garmadon declares sternly.

"But, I…I…can't…" I stutter as I step back until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." Zane says softly with a smile.

"I'm scared… w-what if," I whisper as I start to tremble. I can't trust them…yet, "What if it happen again?" The rest of the group seem confused by my question, except for Zane.

"W-what if someone tries to steal it from me?" I continue worriedly before looking at Garmadon with narrowed eyes. I still don't trust this guy.

"I'm not going to take it or something." The former dark lord chuckles as he puts his hands up. "That was before I became good."

I look at him as I bit nervously at my lower lip. It can be a ruse.

"Relax, he's not going anywhere. Not on my watch." Kai says glaring at the man as the latter rolls his eyes. Nya told me that he and Garmadon didn't had a friendly encounter when they first met. I can see he's still suspicious about him.

"It's going to be alright, I promise. I will be by your side." Zane mentions confidently standing beside me. I take a deep breath as I calm myself. "We will put it back right after you finish."

I look at him for several seconds before I nod. I trust him…

"Okay." I say with a shaky voice as I return my gaze at the plant. I close my eyes and slowly remove my necklace from me as I exhale. Instantly, I feel my energy drain off as I put it on the table. The pendant quickly starts to pulsate a bluish turquoise glow searching for it wielder before it calms down. I cringe a little as I gasp for air and Zane quickly put his arms around me in case I fall.

I really hate this sensation, it reminds me every time of the day I lost it. It felt like I was underwater and something was keeping me from coming out, pulling me deeper and deeper into the depths… A wave of dizziness invades me as I try to push away the awful memory from my mind.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I nod as I grab his forearm to keep my balance. No, it's not the time to think about the past. I open my eyes and see everyone is looking at me with concern. Okay, I can do this. Everything is going to be fine.

I take a last look at Lloyd's father before taking another deep breath as I regain myself and place my hands in front of the dead plant. I send all my strength in my hands as I focus at my objective. I think this is how I'm supposed to do… right?

For a moment, there's was nothing until the bottom of the plant starts to become green. My legs are getting weak over the second but I don't give up. My eyes widened in fascination when the flower starts to rise slowly as it gains more color.

"Just a little more." I hear Nya cheers. I continue my focus as my arms starts to be weak too, making my hands to tremble a little. Just like the horrible experience I had, three years ago, but worse. The deterioration I had was extended in three days, not in a few seconds. It's getting much faster than I anticipated, I'm afraid that I can't handle it for much long. Soon, my legs will give up and slowly my heart will… No, I need to keep my focus, I thought as I mentally shake myself.

**_Be safe, be strong Melissa. I love you._**

I gasp at my father's gentle words he once said, giving me more strength. The stem of the flower is completely green as the petals becomes white as snow with crystal blue highlights. I shut my eyes from the exhaustion, but keep up. Always father…

"You can do it, Melissa." Cole says from behind. My breathing is getting shorter and shorter as I put the rest on my energy on the plant. Just a little more.

"You did it!" Jay exclaims happily. I reopen my eyes as I pant heavily and look at the beautiful flower full of life.

I did it… I truly did it! That means…

My vision becomes a blur as my legs gives up. I stubble backwards but strong arms catches me firmly but gently, before I hit the floor.

"Don't worry, I got you." I hear Zane's charming voice above me. I smile weakly as I try to look at his icy blues eyes.

The same blue from the flower…

Suddenly, everything is spinning around me.

I hear my name been called several times before my eyes close by its own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG another cliffhanger xD Well, I think that proves it...right? So how was it?<strong>

** Oh and her flashback wasn't that happy, it was kinda of dark and creepy. That's why she prefers traveling from village to village, she doesn't like to go in big cities. Now, you know a little more about her past.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT: from chapter 5 to chapter 7, I added some informations in the story that will be important later. It's about a fear Melissa have, it's not really explained, but the hints are there. It's really easy to guess her fear. You can go check it if you want to :)**

**Did you guys saw the new Ninjago episodes?! They're already available on CN, when I first saw it, I was like: YESS! OMG that's sooo cool xD The episodes are really good and the end... omg, epic cliffhanger of doom! Also, I need you help ,guys, I'm still searching for a name for the villain. He doesn't have one yet xD**

**Anyway, see you in another two weeks and don't forget to review :D**

**Have a great day/night and love everyone! **

**Danino**


	11. A clear proof

**Hey! It's been a while, isn't it? Before I forgot, I wanted to thank StoneByrd for your super bad guy names list! It really helped me a lot :D Finally the bad guy have a name, thanks to you!**

**Did you guys saw the season premiere last week :D Unfortunately, I missed it because I was doing homework -_- , but I already saw it like one month ago in the Internet xD**

**Enough talking, now we'll finally know what happened to Melissa when she did the trick with her hands xD Will she be the lost Kunoichi of Nature? Is she the only one? So, let's get started!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: A clear proof<span>

**(Kai's POV)**

"Melissa!" We shout when she stumbles back, but Zane catches her immediately. We quickly gather around her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly in his arms.

"Quick Zane, kiss her!" Jay exclaims urgently as he points at the sleeping girl.

"W-what?" The blond man looks up with a shocked face and wide eyes, but there was also a small blush. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah, you know give her the CPR thing?" The blue ninja clarifies with a smirk as he puts his hands on his hips. I look at the guys with confusion until we finally understand as we smirk as well. Ohhh I see where you're going…

"But Jay, there is no need to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation in this kind of situation. She is just in a state of unconsciousness." Zane explains matter-of-factly as he carefully adjusts Melissa in his arms and the mentioned man just faced palm. Sigh, he didn't understand the joke.

"You guys…" Nya laughs quietly shaking her head before she kneels down beside Melissa. "Is she okay, Sensei?"

"Yes, she is only exhausted. Cole, give her the necklace." Sensei Wu says walking towards us. I see Garmadon glancing at the jewel at the mention of its name with great interest. I quickly move myself between the table and him as he rolls his eyes. That's right, I still don't trust you, I thought as I narrow my eyes at the former dark lord.

Our leader picks up the pendant and gives it at Zane. The nindroid thanks him and puts it around her thin neck. Instantly the bluish glow appears again and flashes a few time before fading away. Then, Melissa open her eyes gasping for air as she looks around with confusion.

"Are you okay?" Zane asks her with worry as he removes a lock of hair out of her face.

"*pant* y-yeah… I'm o-okay." She says weakly putting a hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You revived the flower." Lloyd exclaims with a grin as he looks her shocked face. "That was awesome!"

"So that proves it," Garmadon states crossing his arms, "she's the one."

"Yes, she is the lost kunoichi of nature." Sensei announce smiling, pouring some tea in his cup. He then approaches Melissa as he hands the cup. She slowly drinks the tea as she grimaces and gives it back. "Nya, could you please help Zane bringing Melissa to her room?"

"Sure thing," The samurai says as she helps the necklace wielder to stand up. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she tells as she tries to take a step but her legs buckles. "Okay, scratch th—Ahh!"

Melissa yelps in surprise as the white ninja swiftly picks her up, bridal style. She quickly puts her arms around his neck as if she was going to fall. "Here, let me help you." He says nicely, being the gentleman of the group.

The necklace wielder blushes as Nya giggles at her startled expression. Ah Zane, you just sort of flirted without knowing, I thought as I snicker with the others. I'm sure he likes her.

"I guess a young love is blooming." Garmadon whispers to his brother with a smirk, making him chuckle. From once we agreed on something!

We laugh as the trio leave the bridge. I turn my gaze at my teacher and cross my arms. "Anyway, where are the other kunoichi?"

"Sadly, I do not know, only time will tell. It is possible she is the only one in this period of time." Sensei announce looking at the once-dead flower. "Maybe the next one will be revealed many years later."

"So, are we going to train her?" Jay questions arching an eyebrow. He then looks at me with a smirk. "Even if she beat up Kai last time."

"Yeah yeah… whatever." I huff rolling my eyes.

"Yes, she will be joining the team, if she accepts, and she will need help from each of you." Our teacher inform patiently. "Not only she must learn to control her element, but we need to protect the necklace as well. For now, Garmadon and I need to go find the map."

"Uncle, if there's more than four elements, does that mean I'm gonna learn them?" Lloyd asks happily.

"I'm afraid not, nephew, only females can possess these power." Sensei reveals shaking his head as the golden ninja groans in disappointment.

"Whoa, that's sexist." I mumble quietly.

"Says the guy who thinks girls can't fight." Cole remarks with a grin as Lloyd and Jay burst out laughing. I put a hand on my face and slowly slid it down. Ugh, they never going to sto—

"Wait a minute," I mention rising my hand as the guys calm down, "If is only _girls_ who can have those elements, does that mean there's gonna be one who will possess all four, like Lloyd?"

Everybody look at me with wide eyes as they realise my deduction.

**(Nya's POV)**

I walk forward through the alley until reaching Melissa's room. Before I grasp the doorknob I glance over my shoulder, waiting for Zane. Melissa was still blushing as she keeps her arms around his neck. I hold a laugh as I open the door. They look so cute together, I should ask him about it.

"Do you need anything?" I ask as I turn on the light. "Some water or something?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She replies shyly, somehow she seems quite comfortable in his arms. Yep, I'll need to ask her too. "The tea helped me a little."

The ninja of ice moves towards the bed and carefully laid her down. "Thanks Zane, but you know I could walk, right?"

"You are welcome and I am aware you are capable to walk on your own, but seeing the previous circumstances you need to save your strength." He smiles as he sits beside her. He puts a hand on her forehead and frowns. "You have a small fever." Zane mentions softly as he takes her hand feeling her pulse. "How do you feel?

"I-I'm okay… just tired," Melissa reveals with sleepy eyes as she winces, "and my head hurts a little."

"Oh, do you want some Advil?" I suggest as I take out a blanket from the closet, but something caught my eyes. Near her nightstand, there's a wooden chair covered by a thick dark cloak. Despite the scratches and tears, it was neatly folded revealing a golden object on the top of it. Mhmm, I remember she wore that the first day we saw her. I should probably repair it that would be a nice surprise. And what's the shiny thing?

"No thanks, I don't really trust pills." Melissa says sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright, I understand." I give her the blanket with a wink. "Me neither."

"Don't worry Melissa, you will be better after you rest." Zane announces as he stands up, but the necklace wielder takes his hand.

"I know… I trust you." She says with a faint smile as she falls asleep in a second. I notice Zane tense up at her words. Why is he acting like this?

He let go of her hand with a stoic face as he pull the blanket over her shoulders. He turns to face me as we quietly leave the room. Before we arrive at the bridge I stop him promptly.

"Zane, what was that all about?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"About what?" He questions back glancing nervously around. I know that look, he's hiding something, I know it.

"Why were you so nervous when she told you she trusted you?" I ask again crossing my arms. He looks at me for a moment before he finally sighs.

"Because I do not believe she deserves my trust." He starts softly looking down.

"What do you mean?" I ask with concern. What does he means by that? They were really close since her arrival. It's true, she was very unsure with the rest of us except for him at the beginning. Maybe because he saved her back then. After a few days, she and I became good friends as the same with the other ninja. Zane looks up as he rubs his arm and takes a deep breath.

"She… she doesn't know that I am a nindroid." He reveals quietly as my eyes widened. Oh Zane…

"Why didn't you tell her?" I whisper as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am afraid she will not accept me." The blond young man mentions looking at his hand.

"Don't worry about it." I reassure him with an encouraging smile. "She will accept you no matter what, plus…" I cross my arms with a grin, "everybody on this ship can tell you like her too."

He head shots up and look at me quizzically as he tilted his head. "What makes you think of that?"

"Well, the way you two look at each other and you picking her up just like that, a few minutes ago." I point out with two fingers. And the list goes on and on…

"I-I was just merely helping her to-" His icy blue eyes widen as he starts with a small stammer.

"Admitted it, Zane, you like her." I smirk with narrow eyes.

"Well yes, she's a great friend." He smiles innocently and I face palm. He can be so clueless sometimes…

"No, not like that. I meant like do you love her?" I ask catching him off guard as he lose his posture for a second.

"Uhh… I-I…"A small blush appears on his pales cheeks as he avoids my gaze. Yes, he does.

"Oh I see…"I giggle at his expression as we start walking again.

"Anyway, she will understand, I'm sure of it," I inform as I pat his back, "But you need to do it quickly before it's too late."

"Yes, you are right Nya, thank you." He says as he scratches his head sheepishly. "I will tell her after she wakes up."

"That's the spirit." I say happily as I playfully punch him at the arm. "Come, the others are waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal's POV)<strong>

The three men on a mission came back to the base. They arrive in a big room where a hooded man was doing some archery.

"Well?" The mysterious man demands as he recharges his bow. "Did you capture the girl?"

"Uh…no we didn't, but we found her, boss," the leader of the group announces quickly, "she's aboard on a flying ship with more than one ninja."

"How many?" He asks sternly as he released the arrow. It hit perfectly at the center of the target panel.

"I think they were five ninja with two old dudes and another girl." The youngest of the gang mentions with a gulp.

"That's great." The man reveals smiling evilly behind his hood. The trio watch at him with confusion. "Now, I got something new for you to do."

He walks towards them and take out a simple apple. They look at him quizzically as he went to the target panel.

"I want you three to prepare an ambush." He starts as he delicately puts the red fruit on a crate, in front of the target. "First, you must lure the girl into the forest. Then you attack and bring her to me. Simple."

"Okay… but what if there's one of them?" The leader questions as he looks his boss taking a good distance between him and the target.

"Then, no matter what, kill him." The boss tells as he prepares to strike. "Because if you don't…"

The hooded man releases the arrow and it cut the fruit in half at high speed. "You'll end up like this. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir." The gang says in unison as they leave the room at rapid pace.

The mysterious man walks towards the crate and deposits his bow. His gloved hand goes into his jacket and slowly takes out a yellowish envelope, probably because of time.

"Ah Miss Anderson, now, you'll not escape this time since I've got this." He chuckles darkly as he turns the still-sealed envelope over, revealing a perfect handwriting of two simple words.

Two words that can change everything.

_To Melissa_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! *dramatic epic music* Omg, I think it's one of the best cliffhanger I ever made xD<strong>

**Where did he get that letter? And who wrote it? How Melissa will react when she'll find it? Does Zane really likes her? So many questions, so few answers xD Even I don't know what's in the letter... Guess I'll need to work on it, hehe. **

**Did I describe well Garmadon? I'm not really familiar with him, since he's not one of my favorite characters (he's cool though, especially in the new season :D). I hope he's not too OOC.**

**Anyway, I guess I'll see you in two weeks. I'm starting to worry since I'm still in the middle of a writer's block... sigh. I'm only at chapter 13. If you have ideas, you are free to share them :D So, until next time and don't forget to review! It encourages me :D (That sounded a little cheesy, doesn't it? xD)**

**Have a great day/night!**

**Danino**


End file.
